Hollywood Big Time
by iCrappuccino
Summary: Four friends from Minnesota, go to California! Where their wildest dreams come true! When they come across Big Time Rush, what'll happen now? Romance/Comedy/Friendship/BLAH... REAL CHARACTERS. Review and Subscribe please! Enjoy! Big Time Rush x OC's ;3 ;D
1. Hollywood Big Time

**BOO-YAHH~ Okay, first fanfic. It may be cheesy but at least I tried! Last names=not required.**

**Okay, so this will be about Big Time Rush3 I got into –dramatic music- OBSESSiON!**

**So enjoy…MUA HA HA HA H- -chokes- Our narrator is choking. So read it by yourselves. –CPR-**

**P.S.-Doesn't the first lyrics look like a star wand?**

**P.P.S. - I do not own All Over Again by Jackie Boyz, Why Do I Love You by Westlife and of course Big Time Rush!**

Jasmine: Wants to be famous. She and her OBSESSiON. She may look like any normal girl, but she can knock a truck driver out with water bottle. But don't worry; she's sweet to the ones she cares. She also loves singing and drawing. Age is 16 years old.

Bonnie: This sensitive one has drama in her veins. She may look sweet, but she's a devil inside. You won't know what's going to pop up. She loves to sing. Age is 16 years old. Music and drama? Maybe.

Carmen: Her obsession is pocky. Her life is like POCKY. Anyway, she and her own obsessions too. She also has drama in her veins. She lives in a non-social life. She apparently learned how to jump-rope…She is also 16 years old. She can sing…Music obsession.

Josephine: She may not be able to sing, but she is the best comedian you'll ever find. Seriously. So, she maybe the hard one to teach, but she's the golden one. Also 16 years old. Not so good but good at singing. Likes sports.

The rest in the story are minors. Too lazy to write about them. (.)"

And you know Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos.

_**Life…**_

Walking was everyday life. Walking to school, to the mall, to the store. If only I can ride in a limousine. It would be awesome. But right now, my life officially stinks.

"Hey Jasmine!" Hollered Lily. "Mornin' nub."

"Pshh. So mean." Whined Lily. "You know me." The usual excuse for Jasmine.

"Sheesh like I can't joke around?"

"Whatever." Sighed Jasmine.

Lily, identify her as the neat freak. Also the angry waitress like person. She's the one you don't want to mess with when she's angry.

_**At school…**_

"Hey!" Yelled Carmen as she came over to pat Jasmine on the shoulder.

"Morning!" Bonnie said politely. "Hey." Another usual phrase.

"How's life?" Asked Bonnie. Bonnie knew she's going to get the same response as always.

"Boring everyday normal life…" Just as she thought, she was correct.

"You need to learn how to appreciate life…" Advised Carmen.

_**Meantime in Hollywood…**_

_Recording session is on. SHHH! Don't speak loudly…_

"Okay dogs we're done with our session." Using the word "Dog" it's obviously Gustavo.

"It's about time." Complained Kendall.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the Palmwoods to hit on some girls?" Suggested Carlos.

_Unison_ "Sure." Of course. Four notorious boys who became famous...

_Gustavo's cell rings…_

"Hello?" Answers the confuzzled fat guy.

"Gustavo, My daughter wants a girl band. Now you'll have two. Have fun looking for some girls." Griffin replied.

_Hangs up_. "I HATE HIM!" Hollers Gustavo. –Yells…–

"You know he has more power than you. You have to do what he says if you want to be on the top again." Said Kelly. Ahh Kelly. She and her terrible acting…

"Freight Train. Get. The. Dogs. NOOWWW!" Said by the Screaming Gustavo.

"Sure boss." Said the unsure bodyguard. –Picks ear–

"Looks like we're on a road trip." Sat Gustavo. Kelly let out a sigh. Ahh sighs. The sign of desperation.

"I got em' boss." Said Freight Train holding the boys.

"Hey, hey, hey! We were busy?!" complained Kendall "I almost had the girls practically drooling all over me!" whined Carlos "Yeah right. I bet she was too busy staring at me~" said James. Logan for the usual was silent in these situations.

"Dogs, we're going to have a road trip." "Why?" said the boys in unison.

_Growls_

"Griffin…he wants a girl band…" Growled Gustavo.

"Err…okay…uhmm…we'll be packing. And we know the best place to find the girls." Stammered Kendall

"This is AWESOME! We get to meet girls~" said by the enthusiastic James.

"Ohh yeahh…" as they said in unison.

_**Girls side…**_

"You know, I wonder about life. What stinks more? School or my JOB?!" complained Jasmine. "We didn't force you. You worked cuhs you wanted to." Said Carmen. "Yush. And we needed money. You joined in cuhs you got nothing better to do." Added Bonnie.

"Whatever. Anyways, luckily tomorrow is Saturday. I would be gladly to work on weekends."

"Yeah right." Said Josephine as she put one hand on her hip.

"Yeah yeah." Said by the annoyed Jasmine.

_Few hours later…_

"Finally! Shifts over~ Good Night Minnesota!" Hollered Jasmine with her hands waving in the air like a lunatic. "Pshh." Said Bonnie. "Wanna come over to my house guys?" Suggested Jasmine. "Sure" the three said in unison.

Walking towards the sunset. What a nice sunset.

_**Dog's side of the story…**_

Even if the dogs are rich, you don't expect their lives to be easier with Gustavo around. Ahh morning, not the best time to be in Minnesota.

"Out of all places. YOU CHOSE HERE?!" Hollered Gustavo while his round head turned to a bright shade of red.

"You managed to find us here." Said, Kendall.

"And somehow, you guys aren't doing me good AT ALL!" Hollered Gustavo as he waved his hands in the air like he was a monkey.

"Sheesh just look for some girls…and…audition…for…a group?" Suggested Logan as he bit his upper lip.

"I did that to you guys, and I'm not doing it again. C'mon lets grab a bite." Gustavo said as his stomach grumbled loudly.

The guys went roaming around town and came across a quaint restaurant. The stepped in smelling the greasy aroma.

"UGGHHH…I HATE THIS UNIFORM." Complained Jasmine, as she tried to pull the uniform off.

"Get over it." Said Josephine as she sighed.

"Pshh, I bet you don't like your uniform." Said Jasmine.

"Order for table seven! 2 hamburgers, 1 wing, 1 burrito, 1 hotdog, and 1 quarter pounder." Said Bonnie as she grabbed the spatula.

"Oka- Hey, isn't table seven…uhh…uhmm…err…okay…n-never mind." Said Carmen as she stuttered.

Carmen was going to say they had big appetites. She thought the person who or whoever ordered was a fat lazy pig. But it was some 'hot' guys. But she kind of disagreed as for one person that looked like a fat lazy pig. (Of course GUSTAVO!)

"Jasmine, order up for table seven." Hollered Carmen

"WHOA! Who's gonna eat these? Pigs?" shocked as Jasmine was, she would eat these all if she could...

"Nope some 'hot' guys~" replied Carmen.

"Pshh. Just give it to them." Sighed Josephine.

"Here you go. If you want anything else boys let me know." Said Jasmine.

"I-I...uhh…want some iced-tea? Please?" stutter Carlos.

""I'll uhh h-have sprite." as Logan also stuttered.

"I'll have c-coke…" as Kendall also followed.

"I-I'd like s-some P-Pepsi…" as James came along.

Amazing. Just amazing. Someone that pretty has to make James stutter like that. He has NEVER stuttered to a girl before.

"Woah!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Wow…" followed Logan.

"I'll say…" said Kendall.

"…" replied James.

"She's mine!" hollered Kendall.

"No! She's MINE!" followed Logan.

"Oh no, she's not!" Gritted Carlos.

"MINE!" exclaimed James.

"Give us a chance James! You always had the girl!" complained Carlos.

"GUYS! Calm down!" said Kelly.

"If want a chance to talk to her, here she comes again" said Gustavo.

She was walking out. James studied her long legs. She sure was tall. Logan studied on her smile. _She sure has cute dimples. She also has long ebony hair~_ He thought. Kendall studied her body. _Woah, she has…whoa…a nice structure. _Kendall thought trying to think of anything perverted. Carlos on the other hand wondered…_I wonder if she likes pie and hockey…_

"Here you go guys. You wanted a coke." She looked towards Kendall with a light smile.

"As well as you are a Sprite." She exclaimed to Logan also with a smile.

"You wanted Pepsi?" She pointed to James.

"And you wanted an Iced-tea." She handed Carlos the drink.

"And If you need anything else call me over." She exclaimed as she smiled.

"Uh…uh…you know we're in a boy band." Exclaimed Carlos.

Gustavo looked to see if the boys were not paying attention. He snuck one of Carlos wings in his mouth. Then two wings, then three wings, then all of the wings...until they were all gone one by one.

"Uhh y-yeah we are in a b-band…" Stuttered James.

"Ohh really? Well, that's nice to hear." Smiled Jasmine. 

You readers would think it's impossible for Jasmine to be that nice after she threw a tantrum in the kitchen. Well, her manager told her to act polite or she'll be fired. Jasmine really didn't care at all. But since these guys looked cute, she'll be nice…for once this has happened like five or four times. One guy ordered steak once. He was throwing a tantrum of the steak not being rare enough. And how old was that guy? Like 48? She took a knife out of the kitchen, ran over to his table, stuck the knife in his steak so hard, the plate cracked and hollered, "HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR STEAK RARE NOW?!" The guy was so scared he ran out of the door faster than a motorcycle. Yup, that's right you don't want to mess with Jasmine at all. And guys at her school actually are scared of her. Yeppers, worse thing you can do is mess with her.

"So what songs have you sang?" Asked Jasmine using her polite voice.

"Uhh…uhh…you tell her Logan." As Carlos pushed Logan forward.

"Duh duhr uhh, Big Time Rush, uhh and Famous and ex cetera…"

"Okay, never heard of it, but maybe you guys can sing it for me sometime" Jasmine joked.

"The chicken isn't cooked to PERFECTION!" Complained the whiny Gustavo.

"HEY! What happened to all my chicken?!" Whined Carlos.

"Well, have you ever heard, NOTHINGS PERFECT?!" Hollered Jasmine.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR! THERE IT IS! But, can you sing?" Said Gustavo.

"What are you talking about? And yes I can sing." Said Jasmine.

_Oh  
Oh  
Yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh still got that same look that sets me off  
Guess there's just something about you  
I got these feelings to let you show  
Cause I wouldn't let you go  
I shouldn't have let you go  
You asked me closure before  
And girl I told you it's over  
It's over  
It's not over  
So here we go again it's like I'm falling in love all over again  
For the first time and I know that it feels right  
I think I'm falling in love all over again  
Love at first sight  
Do you know how I feel  
To the left, left, left  
On the right, right, right  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side  
To the left, left, left  
On the right, right, right  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side  
Tonight I know I try not to face the truth  
But no one can touch me like you do  
Your love is ecstatic, it pulls me in  
Like a song when it first begins  
I just don't wanna let this end  
You take me over  
And you I'm not controller  
I told you  
I told you  
I told you  
I'm ready to go again it's like I'm falling in love all over again  
For the first time and I know that it feels right  
Find more lyrics at .net  
I think I'm falling in love all over again  
Love at first sight  
Do you know how I feel  
To the left, left, left  
On the right, right, right  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side  
To the left, left, left  
On the right, right, right  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side  
Tonight baby it's something that you did  
That hold me on  
Baby it's something that  
Just keeps me from moving on  
The moment I see you  
I know it's gonna be you  
I gotta get figured out  
Oh it's like I'm falling in love all over again  
For the first time and I know that it feels right  
I think I'm falling in love all over again  
Love at first sight  
Do you know how I feel  
To the left, left, left  
On the right, right, right  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side  
To the left, left, left  
On the right, right, right  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side  
Tonight_

_Eh eh eh  
All over again  
All over again  
Eh eh eh  
All over again  
All over again  
Oh yeah  
Over again  
Yeah  
Over again  
Over again  
Oh yeah  
Over again_

Before she realized, everyone was clapping. They stood up and applauded.

"Boo…yah." She said her face was an inch close to Gustavo's.

Obviously she was way taller than Gustavo. The guys were in awe. They were surprised. Carlos was thinking he was staring at an angel. James thought she was perfect. Logan thought she was smart (She did go to the number one school in Brooklyn when she was younger!). Kendall also thought she had stolen his heart and had the fire.

"Girls! Come out!" Hollered Jasmine from across the room.

The girls came out. They heard her sing. That means they were going to sing all together in a song. (Was it called the Quartet? I forgot. Yep the stupid author is always forgetful!) Anyway, when the girls came out, the guys stared at them with their mouths dropping down to their chest. It was love at first sight. Of course they are hypnotized by their beauty. The girls didn't even notice.

_Suddenly she's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do_

Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh girl  
now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of him

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do

Ain't gonna show no  
Weakness  
I'm gonna smile  
And tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby I'll be crying for you

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do

Can't go back  
Can't erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly  


_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)_

_  
Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

_Why do I love you like I do~_

_(Love you like I do repeatedly)_

"How do you like _that_?" Asked Jasmine.

"Guys." Smirked Gustavo.

"We found our _fire_." Said Gustavo.

"What?" Said the girls as they were clueless, which they are.

"You're going to Holly wood with us" reworded Kelly.

Kelly placed the money on the table.

"Quit your jobs. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Go home and pack."

_This was a start of a new life…_

**So this was my first chapter. I'm not that good. Please review. Please constructive criticism! If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all! Please let me know who you want to pair people with so I can begin the next chapter. Like who fall in love with whom~ Acknowledgement to…**

**~Midniite-Subscribe to her hilarious stories!**

**~TehPockii-Romance? I'm just suggesting.**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will come out as fast as I can! Thanks. And yeah I like Big Time Rush. Remember to tell me who I should pair people with Or I'll ask the real people themselves or I'll just do it myself. Also tell me which celebrity should be like a guest star. No one too old…and no Jonas Brothers (No offence but I don't like them). This is one long author's note…BYE3 **

_**~Peace out Home Dawgs3 xoxo JASMiN3 N9~ **_


	2. House Guests

**Hey guys! I was the choking narrator. T.T I wan choking on a piece of chicken meat. Yes Carlos wings! Anyway, enjoy chapter two! I'll be writing more in the February break! Look out for more chapters coming out! Also in the summer, I'll be writing even more, since I have breaks. So enjoy! Please subscribe and review please! I beg of you. T.T We also have new characters!**

Lisa: A sweet 16 year old. She was the first friend Jasmine ever had. She moved to L.A. sadly for Jasmine. She also loves to sing. She also loves to play around and fool around!

Raymond: At a young age when we all went to the same school, this 16 year old boy was friends with Jasmine and her friends. But sadly, when Bonnie fell in love at first sight, after Junior High, he moved to California.

After the guys left, I and my gang went into the manager's office. We changed our clothes, grabbed out paychecks and the big wave came.

"Manager!" Started Jasmine. The manager was so startled at the loud voice he fell off his chair.

"We quit!" we hollered in unison and threw out hats on the ground.

"What?! You can't quit in the middle of the job!" said the manager in shock.

"Yes we can!" smirk Josephine.

"Watch us!" said Bonnie.

We ran into the employee's quarters, grabbed out bags, and ran out the door.

"All for one and one for all!" Cried Carmen screaming to the fresh air.

Jasmine remembered the number Kelly gave her. She took the note out of her bag and took out her phone. She quickly dialed the numbers. X-xxx-xxx-xxxx.

"Hello?" Answered the other line.

"It's Jasmine from the restaurant!" said Jasmine.

"We quit our jobs! Now come to the front door of the restaurant and pick us up!"

"We'll be coming! Hold on, wait why?" said Kelly in a confused voice.

"So you can come over to my house and talk about it to our parents! DUHRR!" Jasmine said mocking Kelly.

"Okay, we're on our way." Said Kelly as she hung up.

"Girls." Jasmine said smiling.

"We're going to L.A. big time!"

The girls squealed. Except for Jasmine and Josephine, they just cheered. (Duhh they don't like being girly.)

The black limo pulled up on the side of the street.

"Come in girls!" Hollered Kendall.

We stepped in the black limo. We saw the tiny plasma T.V. in the car. Jasmine grabbed the T.V. remote and changed the channel to SpongeBob.

"Hey!" cried Carlos.

"What?" Smiled Jasmine.

"We were watching!" He replied.

"Yeah try the feeling of being a child again! It's like the feeling of never growing old!" laughed Carmen.

_Future sight…_

"Ohh SpongeBob is on!" said grandma Jasmine.

"Ahh, it's a new episode." Said grandma Carmen.

"Ha…ha…ha…" said grandma Josephine.

"He…he…h-…-zzzz-" Said grandma Bonnie.

_Back to present thoughts…_

"You know what? Maybe now that I think of it, it's not such a great idea." said Jasmine as she squinted her eyes. She threw the remote back at Carlos.

"Ohh we're here!" exclaimed Bonnie.

The four girls ran to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" said Jasmine in a jittery voice.

"Hey honey. And…who are your friends?" She looked at the boys, Kelly, and Gustavo.

"They have come here for a special reason. Can Carmen, Bonnie, and Josephine sleepover?" Exclaimed Jasmine.

"Uhh sure!" said her mom.

"Ohh guys!" She said to her gals.

"Wanna sleepover?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure! Let's go home and pack gals! And announce this thingy to mom." The girls ran out of the house and to their houses, which is basically next door. Five minutes later, the girls and their mothers came in.

"We heard the news!" said all the mothers in unison.

"We've discussed this with their fathers, and their going to stay with you!" she said towards Jasmine's mother.

"Sure! Any of you want sandwiches? Made fresh!" smiled Jasmine's mother.

"I'll have one." Said Gustavo with a hungry face. (Of course he loves sandwiches, Gustavo really needs to get on a diet -__-")

Jasmine's mom came in with a plate full of tiny sandwiches. Gustavo was drooling once he saw the sandwiches. To the narrator's opinion…: I really think Gustavo needs to get a diet. LOOK HOW FAT HE IS…back to the story…

Anyway, they talked it over, the girls will be staying with Jasmine's mother at the Palmwood, and they'll be sleeping over here and pack tomorrow. After that, they will fly to California the day after the next day.

_Life will never be the same ever again…_

**Hey guys! Sorry so short. My friend (Tehpockii) rushed me. I wanted to do the next day. But since I was rushed, I decided to make it the next chapter in order to make it vague. Yesh vague as It'll ever be! HEHEHE…ahem, anyway, The next one will be coming out soon! Remember to subscribe and the review! **

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JASMiN3 N9~**_


	3. Big Time Intruding

**Hey guys, the Narrator here! I am not going to tell you my real name until the end of this series! Thanks for the reviews and support! Please subscribe! Also don't you forget to tell me who I should pair who with whom. Thanks! Hope you enjoy guys!**

After the conversation was over, the girls ran up to Jasmine's room to set up. They took a shower, put on their Pajamas. (Carmen: Bunnies, Bonnie: Sheep, Josephine: Blue with ski equipments, Jasmine: Peace sign lime green) As they were playing truth and dare upstairs, Jasmine's sister, Ashley, came down. She was way too busy upstairs on the internet.

"Hey mom!" stretched Ashley.

"Where were you?" replied Mrs. Janis (Her mom's last name)

"Upstairs on the internet the whole time. What'd I miss?" Answered Ashley.

"Guess what honey!" exclaimed Mrs. Janis.

"Oh. My. God. YOU BOUGHT CHICKEN?!" Ashley screamed happily.

"Nope, even better!" replied Mrs. Janis.

"DUCK?!"

"No, honey can you think of something else other than food?"

"Course not! I've been upstairs and I'm starving."

Ashley ran into the kitchen and grabbed a Snapple out of the fridge and drank it.

"We're going to Hollywood!" Squeaked Mrs. Janis.

_Spits out Snapple. _"WHAT?!"

"WHY?!"

"Be happy honey! Get packing!" said Mrs. Janis.

"Ohh great. Now I have to start my life all over again." Complained Ashley.

"It's not going to be that bad honey!" said Mrs. Janis as she hugged Ashley.

_**Meanwhile upstairs…**_

"I'll pick…truth!" replied Jasmine.

"Okay. Do you like cheese?" questioned Carmen as she laughed.

"Eww! No I don't! It smells like Josephine's foot!" joke Jasmine.

"Hey! My foot doesn't smell that bad!" said Josie angrily.

Actually to Jasmine it does. When they were younger, they use to have sleepovers all the time in the weekends. One time, they had 2 beds in Jasmine's room. Jasmine paired with Josie. And Bonnie with Carmen. At night, Josie's foot somehow reached Jasmine's face and she started to hug her foot…Once she realized it was Josie's foot, she screamed and woke up her friends. Ahh! Those were some good times!

"Okay, truth or dare?" questioned Jasmine.

"Truth!" replied Carmen.

"Is it true you like James Diamond?" smiled Jasmine.

After Jasmine said that, Carmen started blushing. It was obviously yes. Her cheeks turned into a light pink color.

"…Yes…" she replied.

"Ohh my god…" replied Bonnie leaving her speechless.

"WOOOOH~" replied Jasmine.

"HEHEHE!" chuckled Josie.

"What about you Jasmine? Do you like Kendall Knight?! HUH?!" said Carmen as she pouted.

"…okay fine! I do like him! Got a problem?!" Replied Jasmine as her cheeks turned into a light shade of red.

"What about you Bonnie? Do you like Logan?" asked Jasmine.

"Not really." Replied Bonnie with a questionable face.

"What?!" replied Jasmine and Carmen in a shock.

"But he's so cute!" replied Carmen.

We all slowly turned our faces to Carmen. We gave her an unsure face.

"…I like James better though!" she replied so she can break free from their death glares.

"So do you like Carlos?" Questioned bonnie to Josie.

"…" she replied. Her cheeks were turning into a deep shade of pink.

"WOOOOOW!" said Carmen.

"Our little Josie is growing up!" whimpered Jasmine.

"They grow up so fast!" joke Bonnie.

"So! You guys confessed too!" said Josie.

The girls already packed. So they were ready for the day after tomorrow.

_**Big Time Rush's POV…**_

The guys were done talking with the parents. They came out the door.

"Gosh Jasmine is so pretty!" replied Kendall as he spaced out.

"All I can think of is Josephine right now!" said Carlos he said smiling at the sky.

"Woah. Carmen is my Juliet. I'm her Romeo." Said James as he blushed.

"What about you Logan?" asked Kendall.

"I don't think of Bonnie the same way." Said Logan feeling no feelings.

"What?! She's hot man!" hollered James.

From that point everyone stared at James with an awkward face.

"But Carmen is cuter?" he gave a small laugh and gave up.

"Anyway, I'm giving up my dream on Nicole Sherzinger. I'm marrying Carmen." He replied.

Kendall looked through the peep hole to see if the girls were still there. He shook the door so hard something fell on his head.

"OUCHH?!" he replied in shock.

He looked around to see what fell on him. He found a gold key.

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Hey I thought you're the smart one." Asked Carlos.

"I know it's a key! I'm just asking what it's for!" replied Logan.

"I know!" hollered Carlos all excited.

"You know in those shows where they have the key on top of the door? Well! That's it!" said Carlos seeming all excited.

"I've got an idea!" sprung Kendall.

They all huddled together to hear what his idea was. After the plan, they all smiled deviously. Surely it must be something that evil…

_**Next Day…**_

The illuminating light shone from the windows in Jasmine's room. All the girls tossed and turned to the light. Not so long after, the door opened from the front door…

"Hey. How did you guys get in?" replied Mrs. Janis.

"Key?" asked Jasmine's mother.

"Key." They replied.

"Ohh guys wake the girls up for me?" Asked Mrs. Janis.

"Sure. Where?" Asked the boys.

"Second door to the left guys!" Smiled Mrs. Janis.

_Crreeeaaaakkkk._

"Shhh!" said Kendall.

"On the count to three!"

The boys took their place on each girl.

"One. Two. THREE!" exclaimed Kendall.

They tickled the girls. Jasmine unfortunately fell off the bed giggling.

"HEY! STOP! I'M GOING TO DIE!" She laughed.

She opened her eyes shocked to see the guys in her room.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed.

A few seconds afterward, the other girls followed her.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She said.

"To wake you up!" Laughed the guys.

Kendall kept on staring at Jasmine's chest. He turned red. He realized she just had a tank top on. James stared at Carmen's legs. _She has long legs_.He thought. Carlos stared at Josephine. Logan was staring at the guys.

"Guys?" he snapped.

"Hello?! Earth to morons!" He waved his hand in front of their faces.

The girls were helping the guys.

"Uhmm, go get dressed girls!" said Kendall all shy.

"Fine. Get out." Said Jasmine in a tired voice.

"C'mon! We're not trying to do anything perverted or anything. He he…" Laughed James.

"Right…" replied Carmen.

"Ohh yeah!" said Jasmine as she went up to Kendall. Her face was an inch from His face. She lightly slapped his cheeks on both side.

"Get out." She smiled.

"Aww!" whined Carlos.

Josephine laughed at this.

After they got dressed in some hoodies and jeans, they went out to play basketball.

"Eight to Zero!" said Jasmine in an enthusiastic voice.

"It's because we play HOCKEY not BASKETBALL!" said Kendall. Now his face was an inch from Jasmine's face.

"Pshh." Replied Carmen as she smiled towards James.

The day past quite fast. The next day came. A black limo pulled up. It was 5:30 in the morning. Jasmine's alarm clock rang. She read the read numbers on the alarm clock. She moaned. The guys again came in. They tickled the girls again. And once again attempted to make them change in front of them and failed. They left later on.

_Hollywood, here we come!_

**Thanks for reading guys! I tried to get this in as soon as possible! Anyway. Lisa and Raymond will be coming in on the next chapter! And the guys (except Logan) are falling for the girls! Hope you enjoyed! :] **

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JASMiN3 N9~**_


	4. Here In California Valentine Special!

**Hey guys! Happy Valentines and Chinese New Year! I'm so happy! So anyway, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. So have a great Valentines and Happy Chinese New Years to Asians out there! (I swear I'm not trying to be racist at all!)**

As the girls, the guys, family members, and the manager, and the manager assistant…yeah this is way too long. Anyway, when everyone got to the airport Jasmine and her friends pulled out their stuffed animals. (Jasmine: Panda, Carmen: Bunny, Bonnie: Sheep, Josephine: Penguin) The guys pulled out their miniature pillows, (Kendall: Hockey Pucks, Carlos: Hockey Helmets, James: Combs, Logan: Math?)

"Hey! You have pillows!" laughed Jasmine.

"And it seems that you have stuffed animals." replied Kendall.

They all got on the plane. Jasmine with Kendall, Carlos with Josephine, James with Carmen, Logan with Bonnie. You may think they are paired up with the ones they like. Well, not so much for Bonnie and Logan… That's sad isn't it? Anyway, the plane ride was long. About 4 or 5 hours.

_Two Hours…_

_Yawn_ "I'm so…tired…" said Jasmine as she laid her head on Kendall's shoulders.

_This is awesome! _Thought Kendall. It took Jasmine two minutes to realize what she has done.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kendall…" she said blushing.

"It's okay. You can lie down." He replied smiling.

Jasmine started to lie down on his shoulders again. _He's so soft. He also sweet. I think I can smell his cologne._ Thought Jasmine_. _She smiled gently as her eyelids started to feel heavy. As Jasmine slowly fell unconscious, Kendall also fell asleep on top of her with his arms over her shoulders. (The smooth trick!)

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey do you like hockey?" asked Carlos as he blushed asking Josephine this question at this time.

"I don't know how to play but I snowboard and ski. Maybe you can teach me sometime?" smiled Josephine.

_YES! I'm getting there!_ Carlos thought as he smiled. Josephine gently smiled back. She laid her head on Carlos's shoulder.

"May I?" She asked.

"Uh...sure!" he replied all excited.

**With James and Carmen…**

"Hey, you have pretty hair." Said James as he tried to start a conversation.

"Thanks? You too." Replied Carmen. She was smiling at him.

James tried doing the smooth trick. You know the yawn and arm over shoulder trick that girls thought was weird. Yeah it worked for James. Carmen laid her head on James shoulders and looked up smiling at him. She slowly fell to sleep smiling. James thought his hair was working for him. It was because of his gentleness towards her. He was laughing weirdly after she fell asleep. (The laugh went like this: HAWW HAWW HAWW! O_O isn't that weird?)

Logan calmly sat there frozen as Bonnie was listening to her iPod. Logan didn't feel so connected to her.

"Hey Bonnie?" He started.

"Yeah? What up?" replied Bonnie as she took off her headphones.

"Do you like math?" asked Logan with an unsure face.

"Well, it's pretty easy for me." She smiled. "Why?"

"Because most girls hate math and think I'm a geek…" he said turning his head away.

"Same with me. But I think you're kind of a cute geek." She smiled gently. Logan smiled back. He still didn't feel a pull from Bonnie. No sparks no feeling. (Isn't that sad? Blames all to Midniite!)

After the ride, Jasmine woke up from the tug from Kendall.

"Jasssmiiinnneeee~" He gently shook her.

"Hmmmm?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're here." He said smiling to warm her up.

Jasmine rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it she was in L.A. In California! It was amazing she could see all the palm trees stretching to the sky. The beaches were filled with crystal clear water. And the sand shone like diamonds. The waves gently crashed to the beaches. The clear sky and the sun was bright as ever. She could see all the people walking around. She could see the people were slowly walking unlike Minnesota. She couldn't wait to get off. (Isn't this part boring?)

When she stepped into the airport, she started to stretch. That would be weird (everyone is staring…) Luckily Carlos has his helmet on. He was right behind her and she accidentally hit his head…or helmet.

You could hear Carmen's and Josephine's stomach growling. (Man it was loud!)

"I can hear it rumbling. Anyone wanna eat?" said Kelly.

"I want a sandwich!" hollered Gustavo as he raised his fat little arms. (Hahaha! He's so chubby!)

"I'm calling for wings since a _certain someone_ **ate** **all **of my _**WINGS!**_" gritted Carlos.

"HEY! I'M YOUR MANAGER AND PRODUCER! I DO AS I WANT AND YOU DO AS I SAY! GOT IT…" said Gustavo went up to Carlos. His face was an inch from Carlos.

"_D_OG?!"said Gustavo as he spat on Carlo's helmet. (Luckily he had his protector down! Or it would've flown in his eye…)

"Got it." Said the boys in unison.

They went to the center of the airport where there was a shopping center. (Why would there be a shopping center?) Carlos as expected bought wings. Gustavo bought a sub. He likes sandwiches! Knock yourself out! Kelly bought a simple burger. James, Logan and Kendall bought pizza. Carmen and Josephine bought from McDonalds. Bonnie and Jasmine bought hotdogs. Ashley and Mrs. Janis bought chicken for Ashley. Sadly before Mrs. Janis can even eat one, they were already gone.

"It was a pigeon that flew in!" said Ashley with barbeque sauce all over her face.

"Nice try honey, but I know it was you." Said Mrs. Janis giving Ashley a face.

Everyone soon after finished. Even Gustavo with his one foot sub. Jasmine couldn't stop staring at Gustavo disgustingly gobbling his sub down. It was disgusting how he was licking his fingers.

"I thought he was rich…" said Jasmine as she whispered to Bonnie.

"Yeah he is why?" asked Bonnie.

"He's licking his fingers like he's a hobo…" said Jasmine making a face at Gustavo.

"He just likes sandwiches…" said Bonnie as she also began to stare.

They threw out their garbage and started to head out. Soon a black limo pulled up in front of them.

"COOL!" hollered Josephine as she opened the door. Then again the door slammed into Carlos head.

"I'm…okay…" said Carlos as he fell back. Luckily he had his helmet on or else he would've been unconscious right now.

They all sat inside. It was big enough for everyone. Luckily it fit Gustavo too. Or else…-shivers-… back to the story. They got to the Palmwoods in 30 minutes.

"You guys will be staying here in 2K." said Kelly as she smiled.

"HEY! IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO US!" said Carlos as he grinned deviously. Josephine was apparently scared of that smile. She had a scary thought…

"We're going to unpack. See you later!" said Jasmine as she ran to the elevator carrying her large bags.

"She sure is strong…" said Kendall as he irked.

"I hope when we start a relationship, I hope she won't take me too seriously…" said Kendall as he went to 2J.

**Later…**

Jasmine ran next door and knocked on the door.

"Hello, and who might you be?" answered Mrs. Knight.

"I'm Kendall's friend." Said Jasmine as she was unsure who she was.

"Hey mom, I can take it from here." Said Kendall as he ran to the door.

"She's new here. She's going to record some demos with Gustavo for Griffin." He replied to his mother.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you!" said Mrs. Knight held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" replied Jasmine as she kindly shook her hand.

"KENDALL! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY NINTENDO DS?!" said a young and angry voice behind him.

"That's Katie, my younger sister. She's a pain in the you-know-where." Said Kendall as he irked a brow.

"Hey, you're Katie?" said Jasmine as she looked at her.

"What with the chick?" said Katie like she was talking like a 16 year old.

"Hey I know someone who you'll like!" said Jasmine. She ran to her apartment and pulled her sister out.

"Hey! I was playing my Nintendo DS!" said Ashley angrily as she was being pulled out.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked Katie.

"I'm Katie. Do you like games, cash, and internet?" asked Katie.

"Can't live without!" said Ashley as she went back to her game.

"Nice you meet you. Wanna be friends?" asked Katie.

"Sure! Oh, by the way, I'm Ashley." Said Ashley as she walked in with Katie.

"They bond fast. At least Katie can take her mind off gambling with some old guys." Said Mrs. Knight.

"Hey wanna go gambling later? I'll show you some strategies!" said Katie in the background.

"Hey Mrs. Knight." Said Jasmine as Mrs. Knight groaned.

"I want you to meet someone!" said Jasmine as she went to her apartment and pulled out her mother.

"What are you doing? I was making some tea!" said Mrs. Janis.

"Why hello. I'm Jasmine's mother. I'm sorry about her rude behavior." Said Mrs. Janis.

"MOM!" said Jasmine as she moaned in distress.

"I'm Kendall's mother. Nice to meet you!" said Mrs. Knight as she was holding out her hand.

"Nice timing." Said Kendall.

"I know more than you think." Said Jasmine with a devious smile on her face.

_This was s start of something new…_

**Meanwhile…**

Logan was at the lobby just loitering around. He suddenly caught something at the corner of his eye. He saw a girl. She was about his height and was tan. He overheard her room number was 2L. _How exciting._ He thought.

"Hey! I'm new here!" said the girl as she approached Logan.

"I'm Lisa! Nice to meet you!" she said smiling at Logan.

"I'm Logan." He said with his British accent.

"You don't have to use that fake accent you know. I can see right through you." She said as she giggled at his accent.

"Many guys have tried it. But I personally don't _dig_ it." She said still smiling,

"O-of course." Said Logan as he started blushing.

"Do you like math?" said Logan as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah why?" answered Lisa.

"Some girls I meet don't like math. They think I'm a nerd or geek of whatsoever. And I was thinking you won't." said Logan all shy.

"Well, if they think you're a geek, they might have didn't think you were a cute geek too." Said Lisa smiling.

_This is great! _Thought Logan as she smiled.

_**Love is in the air! Hope you guys have a Happy Chinese New Years and a Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JASMiN3 N9~**_


	5. Pool Time Part 1

**Hey guys! Day after Valentines and Chinese New Years! I got cash~ Anyway, hope you guys have had a great Valentines! I'll try to write as many chapters as I can! Rate my stories 1-10 and review, subscribe, and (rate 10 for BTR!) constructive criticism please!**

After Logan talked with Lisa, Bonnie came down to the lobby wanting to go to the pool.

"Hey Logan!" said Bonnie as she walked into the lobby.

"Hey Bonnie! I met the most amazing girl!" said Logan all excited as he looked at his hand. Bonnie saw someone's cell number written on his hand.

"Good…for you!" said Bonnie as she irked a brow. Bonnie continued walking to the pool as a boy in the corner of her eye caught sense. _He looks like Raymond from Junior High…_ She thought. She walked closer and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Bonnie." Said Bonnie as she held out her hand.

"I'm Raymond." Said the boy. "You look familiar." He said as he squinted.

"Remember from Junior High? At McAuliffe!" she exclaimed.

"OH! I remember! Hey Bonnie! Long time no see!" He said all excited. He ran over to give her a hug. Bonnie blushed lightly. She was so happy. _This is the best day of my life! L.A., Raymond, and Singing!_ She thought.

"What room are you staying in?" asked Bonnie.

"2I. I hope the rooms are clean." He said. He picked up his bags and went to the elevator.

"See you later Bonnie!" said Raymond as he exclaimed happily.

Bonnie ran to her apartment and told the girls.

"HE'S HERE!" exclaimed Bonnie as she went to embrace the girls.

"Who's here exactly?" said Jasmine as she irked one of her funny brows.

"RAYMOND! HE'S HERE!" said Bonnie all jittery and stuff.

"Ohh, the nub who broke your heart." Said Jasmine as she went to her room. She came out with a malice on one hand and a sword in another.

"Don't hurt him Jasmine. He's changed." Said Bonnie with an innocent puppy face.

"Your face never worked on me and never will." Said Jasmine effortless to watch.

"Fine. But I'll be on the prowl." Said Jasmine making a face at Bonnie. She put her malice and her sword away.

"By the way, where did you get the sword and the malice?" asked Carmen.

"Yeah, I was wondering too." Said Josephine all quirked up.

"In 5th grade I went to the Medieval Times for senior trip." Said Jasmine responding.

"Oh. Okay then." Said Josephine backing up along with Bonnie and Carmen.

"I'm going to the pool with Kendall and the guys. Anyone wanna join?" asked Jasmine as she picked up her bag and towel.

"I wanna!" cried Carmen raising her hands in the air and wagging it.

"I wanna too!" said Josephine following Carmen.

"I'm going!" said Bonnie as she followed along.

They all got dressed except Bonnie. She was already dressed. They went to next door.

"Hey Jasmine." Said Kendall.

"Ready to go?" asked Jasmine.

"Yep!" said Carlos as he tapped his helmet.

"Okay then! LAST ON TO THE POOL IS A ROTTEN EGG!" hollered Jasmine as she ran to the elevator.

"VERY MATURE!" hollered Kendall as he followed.

The rest of the gang got moving. Jasmine got to the pool first. Kendall second, Carmen third, Josephine fourth, Carlos fifth, Bonnie and James last.

Kendall jumped into the pool. James chased Carmen all around. James got a hold on her, held her waist and jumped sideways into the pool. Bonnie jumped in.

"CANNON BALL!" she hollered all happy. Carlos slipped and fell into the pool while chasing Josephine. Josephine did a raspberry as Carlos pulled into the pool.

"You are so D-E-A-D!" said Josephine.

"What does that spell…OHH!" said Carlos realizing.

Logan wrote some numbers on a piece of paper and slipped it in his towel, and jumped in. Jasmine stared at all of them realizing she was the only dry one left.

"Don't be so sure." Said a voice behind her. It was Kendall! She didn't have a moment to break free. He has his arms around her waist. They both jumped in. Jasmine came up gasping for air.

"You are SO DEAD!" said Jasmine as she splashed water in his face. Kendal came closer and closer and picked her up bridal style.

"Let me down!" she laughed as he tickled her.

"Then stop splashing water in my face!" said Kendall as he smiled to her.

"Deal!" said Jasmine as she was desperate.

"You think Jasmine and Kendall looks like a good couple?" asked Bonnie to Logan.

"They sure do!" said Logan replying with a sly smile.

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I have a lot to catch up one after my old laptop got busted. Anyway, have a nice Mid-winter break! Subscribe and review!**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JASMiN3 N9~**_

**P.S. - I want to change my name to J$MiN3 N9…but they won't let me. So I'm going to refer myself to that name on the next chapter! Remember to Subscribe and review!**


	6. Pool Time Part 2

**Hey guys. I'm not using the exclamation point today. Last time, I was writing for the next chapter. But sadly enough, the stupid computer shut off by itself and I lost the document. Isn't that GRAND?! [Physco-Maniac…] Anyway, here it is again… ;[**

**Rating: T [Some parts may be a little perverted. So I'm warning you!]**

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Kendall kept on picking me up bridal style. I can't stop blushing to be honest. He's a lot of fun.

"Let me down!" I hollered once more.

"Nawws! Not this time!" he exclaimed happily. I kept on slapping him. I don't think he can feel the pain. He put me over his shoulders.

"I'm going to fall!" I hollered again with my face turning into a shade of red.

"Then let it be!" he guffawed. I fell in head first into the pool. I came up gasping for water.

"Dang it Kendall!" I said walking angrily towards him. His back was faced against me. I jumped on and bit his neck. I ran up the stairs of the pool and ran around as he chased me.

"Get back here! You're busted for biting me!" he said chasing me all dripping wet.

"It's your fault for dropping me as I did a raspberry." He was catching up. I ran and ran and ran. We ended up running in the lobby. As I did the second raspberry, I tripped and fell on the floor. Then Kendall tripped over me and fell on me. I laid there on the ground groaning. I felt a hot breath on my chest. I looked and saw Kendall's face in my chest. [I don't want to say 'breasts'…I feel uncomfortable saying it…] Kendall's hand was at my bikini top string. I was embarrassed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. The guys and my friends came running in also soaking wet. They found me screaming on the floor with Kendall's face on my chest.

"DUDE!" started Logan with his eyes wide open.

"YOU ARE A GOD!" said Carlos with his knees on the floor. He was apparently bowing to Kendall. Logan was turning red. But apparently he was starting to bow too…

"A LEGEND TO BE KEPT AS IT IS!" said James following Carlos and Logan.

"What…are…you…SAYING?!" I said turning to a bright shade of red for anger and embarrassment. As Kendall raised his head, I saw a small smile. He smirked. I was disgusted.

"Looks like the king won." He said as he smirked. He was doing his eyebrow impression. I looked beet red.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I said growling. I went to my lounge chair, wrapped myself in a towel, walked up to Kendall and slapped him. I walked away…

_**No One's POV…**_

Jasmine slapped Kendall and stomped her way towards the elevator. Kendall's face stayed in that position. Her friends followed Jasmine looking worried. Josephine looked at Carlos and make a 'call me' face. He nodded in agreement. After the girls left Kendall looked straight. He kept on rubbing his cheek where Jasmine slapped.

"She digs me!" he said with a grin looking straight at the elevator.

"BOO-YAHH!" the guys hollered in the lobby. They were all fist punching each other.

_**In the Elevator…**_

Jasmine had a worried face on.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" asked Bonnie to Carmen.

"I don't know." Replied Carmen. Josephine looked at Jasmine. She noticed her face was beet red.

"I know you liked it!" Said Josephine with a smirk.

"PSHH! NO! He practically RAPED ME! I think his hands were at my strings!" Hollered Jasmine. She asked Josephine to look at her top string. She noticed it was two knots now. Jasmine always does a triple knot just in case. But it was two.

"He was trying to take my bikini top off!" said Jasmine with her face turning red.

"Pshh. And you still like it." Said Josephine smirking once again.

"Maybe…" said Jasmine as she gave a slight grin.

**Hey guys! I'm happy now that I'm done. I know this was short, but I wanted to finish this so I can begin a new chapter for Katie, Ashley, and the parents. So yeah. I think that's going to be kind of boring…Anyway, subscribe and review! [I told you it was kind of perverted!] **

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JA$MiN3 N9~**_


	7. Gambling 101

**Hey guys! I had a lot to do over the break. I had to finish my science report. Thank god I finished. Anyway, I wanted to start on this chapter as soon as possible. My goal is to finish chapter eight before the break ends. And finish chapter ten before February ends also. Support me!**

_**No One's POV**_

Jasmine stormed through the front door to her room. She was mad alright.

"Should I?" asked Mrs. Janis.

"Don't bother." Replying Carmen.

"Who wants sandwiches? Mrs. Knight taught me how to make her special sandwiches." She said as she walked towards the kitchen. Almost everyone, including Jasmine raised their hands. The only person who didn't was Ashley.

"Mom! I'm going to the pool with Katie." Said Ashley as she opened the door.

"Be back by 5:30!" said Mrs. Janis as she made sandwiches.

Ashley went next door and knocked.

"Wanna gamble now?" asked Katie. "I'm all ready." She said smiling.

"Here, put these glasses on." Said Katie handing a pair of glasses to Ashley.

"Why?" she answered questionably.

"These glasses have tiny mirrors on them. So you can see what cards these guys have." Said Katie.

"Nice." Said Ashley putting the glasses on.

"You're devious. I like that." Said Ashley smiling.

"I know." Said Katie responding.

They walked to the pools.

"Anyone got a full house?" said Katie smiling.

"No." said all the old folks groaning.

"Bow to the queen boys!" said Katie taking in all the money. She placed them neatly and separated the money equally.

"Here's your half, here's mine." Said Katie placing the money.

"Learning from the master?" said Katie smiling at Ashley.

"Oh, I'm learning alright!" said Ashley laughing.

"Anyone got a royal flush?" asked Ashley. The old folks groaned a no again.

"Bring in the cash boys! Mama knows her ways!" said Ashley laughing in success. They split the cash and basically gone home. [told you this was a boring chapter.]

**I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I promised someone I would do a chapter on Katie and Ashley. Review and subscribe please. I'm going to turn this rating from K+ to T maybe. Should I? Anyway, tell me!**


	8. Apologizing & Trouble

**So I guess I don't have any homework at all. It's so dang easy. Anyway, I'm writing a new chapter 9. My goal is to get to chapter 10 before February ends. Wish me good luck~ Also sorry last chapter was so short. I ran out of IDEAS. But I'm back~**

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Okay, maybe slapping him was bad enough. Should I go apologize? I know he tripped. And it wasn't his fault. But he said offensive stuff. And well, pretty much made me mad. Should I apologize? It's the least I can do. But what if he doesn't accept my apology? I'm really messed up. I showered and changed into a clean t-shirt, some skinnies, with my black converses. I went next door and knocked. _I hope I got this right…_

"Hey Jasmine!" answered Mrs. Knight.

"Hi Mrs. Knight, may I speak to Kendall?" I asked politely.

"Sure, he's in his room." Said Mrs. Knight pointing the way. The guys turned around surprised to see me. They were sliding down their seats.

"It's alright guys." I said as I walked into Kendall's room.

"Kendall?" I said looking around the room. He wasn't on the bed. Where is he? I heard the shower running. The radio was on in the bathroom. No wonder he couldn't hear me. I sat down on the bed looking around. I spotted a hockey stick.

"K-E-N-D-A-L-L." I spelled out. The stick was engraved with his name on it. I heard the shower stop. The door opened. I saw Kendall in a towel.

"WOAH!" he said running to the other bed wrapping the blanket around him.

"DUDE! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I said turning back around. My face was turning red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he hollered back. I heard the zipper. Meaning he was putting on his clothes.

"I came here to apologize." I said meekly.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." I said turning back to my skin color. I felt warm arms around my waist. And something on my head.

"Good." He replied. I looked at him. He was shirtless but he had pants on at least. I turned into a shade of red again.

"Uhh...uhmm…err…put on a shirt." I said turning into a darker shade of red.

"Why should I?" he smirked. _He's so warm. _I thought. _He's also wet._ I got away from his grasp and went into the bathroom. I took a dry towel and came out. I went up to Kendall and started to dry his hair.

"You're going to get a cold." I said as I wiped.

"As long as you stay wet, you're going to get a cold." I said again. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't mind being sick if I'm with you." He said. _Dang he looks hot shirtless and wet…_I turned red. I put the towel around him and sat down beside him. I stared at the floor.

"I'm going to go…" I said standing up. I felt his hands grabbing me back. He pulled me into his arms.

"Stay." He said.

"I don't know what's going on…" I said again meekly. I tried to break free. He pushed me onto his bed. His hands held me down by my wrists. I can feel drops of water falling against my face.

"Dry yourself! I'm getting wet you know?" I said trying to break free. He suddenly released his grasp.

"I don't have the guts to ask…" he started.

"What?" I replied rubbing my wrists.

"Hold me down again like that and I'll tackle you." I said groaning. Man did that hurt...

"Will…you go out with me on Friday?" he said. I stared at him with a long silence following.

"Sure." I replied.

"YES!" he started to jump around and dancing.

"But if you hold me down again, I'm really going to kill you." I said rubbing my wrists again.

_**Later on that night…in Kendall's POV**_

"Guys. Great news." I started.

"What up Ken-dork." Said Carlos.

"I'm going on a date Friday night." I smirked.

"With who?! IS SHE HOT?!" asked James curiously.

"With Jasmine." I said again.

"Just hope she doesn't punch you." Said Logan turning his head back to the TV

"Shut up. The time has come." Said I again. I jumped up on the couch and hollered:

"SHE WILL BE MINE! Ohh, you'll see alright!" I said as I ran into my room.

_**No One's POV**_

Jasmine sat down on the quiet. She was silent.

"What up lil' miss stubborn?" Said Josephine chewing on popcorn.

"I'm going out on Friday night." Jasmine said softly.

"With who in particular." Said Carmen grabbing some popcorn.

"Kendall." Said Jasmine as a slight smile started to form on to her face. Bonnie suddenly choked and spat out her popcorn.

"Woah woah woah. Lemme get this straight. You, are going out with…Kendall?!" Bonnie said in shock. Her mouth dropped. Carmen followed that with a drink. She spat it all over the floor. Josephine's popcorn fell out of her mouth and into the bag of popcorn.

"I'm…not eating…that." Jasmine said making a face at the spat out popcorn.

"Dude, you just slapped him…how are you now going out with him?!" Josephine said with a face. Carmen took out a box of pocky and looked at the situation like it was some drama movie.

"This." She started with pocky in her mouth.

"Is way better than cable!" she continued stuffing more pocky in her mouth.

"Agreed." Said Bonnie. She was drinking Snapple.

"Anyway, it's my life. So I control it~" said Jasmine.

"Fine, anyway have fun with your date." Josephine said as she made air quotes around the word date.

"Whatever." Said Jasmine replying.

"Hey guys, I'm going to sleep." Said Jasmine as she stretched.

_**Next Morning…**_

The girls got dressed in their comfortable clothes.

"Girls. First of all welcome to The Rocque Boot camp." Said Gustavo. He gave each girl a camouflage out fit. The girls came out in green camouflage.

"AHTENSHUN!" hollered Gustavo.

"I will shape you into shape to put you in the position of a great girl band." Said Gustavo as he walked in circles.

"It took us some time to get use to him." Said James. Carlos was pointing at Gustavo and Logan. Logan and Kendall were making sign of he was a devil.

"We got the look for you. Mr. X will choreograph your dances. I'll be back in one hour and my cats will be and MUST BE dancers. Not stray cats I picked up from the alley." Said Gustavo as he walked out.

"It's time for an X-amination." Said Mr. X.

"Cross leg, spin, pose." Said Mr. X as he did it himself. As Carmen spun she hit Bonnie's stomach.

He walked up to each one of the girls. Starting with Bonnie.

"You are just plain horrible." Said Mr. X as he continued down.

"You are AWFUL!" he said to Carmen.

"Yep…" said Carmen with a slight grin.

"You are good." He said to Josephine. She smiled.

"You are okay." Said Mr. X to Jasmine. Jasmine just smiled also.

"As long as I'm not as bad as Carmen." Jasmine whispered to Josephine. Josephine just giggled.

"HEY! No giggling." Said Mr. X.

Mr. X told them to do the moonwalk. They were spinning around. Mr. X told them to move their shoulders. They hopped on each other and started to hit each other. Mr. X told them to move their hips, they just stared at him do it.

_**One Hour Later…**_

"WHERE'S MR. X?!" hollered Gustavo as he turned into a deep shade of red.

"He said he "X-quit" and he swore some words that began with x…" said Bonnie lying on the floor. Jasmine was hanging upside down. Carmen was sitting on the bench. Josephine was doing the worm…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**NEWS**

"There was a 5.6 on the earthquake scale. Oddly enough when reported the Rocque records was at 6.7. Police are still confused. The inspection is still on." Said the news guy.

"I am Andy Jackson and this is News at 2."

_**At Rocque Records…**_

"Your heart rate is normal. And your blood pressure is 122 over 80. Higher than when you met the boys…" said Kelly.

"Girls cause me STRESS!" said Gustavo as his sound mixer stared at him like he had three heads.

"Girls, we're going to give you a new look." Said Gustavo.

"Uh…" said Josephine staring at him. Carmen raised her hand.

"When are we going to sing? I mean w-" she was cut off.

"WHEN I SAY SO!" Hollered Gustavo as his face turned red again.

"Okay…" said Carmen as her hand went down.

"We got a look that will make the sales go up!" said one of the people who works in the markets.

"I GIVE YOU SUPER GIRLZ!" said the woman.

"I don't like these super hero suits…" said Josephine.

"Am I suppose to be Wonder Woman?!" asked Jasmine disgusted.

"I like it!" said James drooling over Carmen. She was wearing black tights.

"STOP STARING JAMES!" hollered Carmen. She was flushed.

"I'm going with James." Said Kendall and Logan as they stared at Jasmine.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" said Jasmine trying to cover herself.

"We had to suffer what you are doing with the Danger Boyz thingy." Said Carlos.

"The pants were too tight." Said Logan as he rubbed his butt.

"I looked hot." Said James smiling.

"Well we didn't." said Kendall.

"Can we change?!" said Jasmine.

"NEXT!" hollered Gustavo.

"Here's a new look. Gangsta Girlz." Said the woman.

"PEACE OUT HOME DAWG~" said the man next to her.

"These clothes are baggy…" said Jasmine wagging her pants.

"This shirt is too big." Complained Josephine.

"I feel my pants are going to fall down…" said Carmen pulling her pants up.

"I feel weird…" said Bonnie looking at Gustavo with her puppy face.

"NEXT!" hollered Gustavo.

"Here's a different look. Popstarz" said the man.

"Uhh…" said Jasmine looking at herself.

"These clothes looks like Hannah Montana's clothes…" said Bonnie.

"I DON'T LIKE HEELS!" said Josephine as she took them off.

"It looks like Hannah Montana threw up on us…" said Carmen as she pulled the leather tassels on her leather jacket.

"NEXT!" hollered Gustavo.

"Gustavo can't we just be ourselves?!" whined Jasmine.

"THAT'S WHAT I ASKED!" said Kendall.

"They're themselves!" complained Bonnie.

"Yeah!" said Carmen and Josephine.

"Fine. Pick a name!" said Gustavo.

"I am so outta here." Said Gustavo leaving the room.

"Dudes, I need some rest…" said Josephine as she fell back on the floor.

"We have to keep it coming. The meeting and showy thingy is in 3 days!" said Jasmine.

"We'll have to suffer…" said Bonnie falling on her back like Josephine.

"I don't wanna do this!" complained Carmen.

"I know, it'll be over soon." Said Jasmine as she fell with them.

**Hey guys! I wanted to depend this on the first episode or the first Movie of Big Time Rush. I still do not own them. If I did, Logan and Kendall will be mentioning my name on T.V. a lot. And they'll be shirtless…Anyway, R3Vi3W & SUBSCRiB3~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JA$MiN3 N9~**_


	9. Reunion & the Date

**Hey guys, today was a half day! Yes I go to Middle school. Believe it or not, I go to the best school in Brooklyn. I'm serious. Anyway, I'm 12 years old, so don't get to me. I'm not that on-going. So enjoy. I got nothing else to say…Listening to **_**At the Beginning**_** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marcs I think…O______________O**

"Ohh My GAWD!" said Jasmine like she was gasping for air.

"TEN HOURS OF HARMONIES. NO BREAKS!" said Carmen.

"DANG IT! I'M SO DANG TIRED!" said Josephine.

When they walked into the lobby, they saw Logan talking to a girl. Jasmine walked up to them.

"Hey Logie, who's your friend?" asked Jasmine suspiciously.

"Her name is Lisa. She's new here." He replied smiling. Lisa held out a hand anticipating for a handshake.

"I'm Lisa nice to meet you. You look familiar." Said Lisa as she irked a brow.

"You too…Have I seen you somewhere?" asked Jasmine.

"No. Way…JASMINE?!" said Lisa smiling.

"LISA?!" asked Jasmine excitedly.

"Oh My GOD! What are _you_ doing here?!" asked Lisa excitedly.

"Recording some demos with a turd producer." Replied Jasmine.

"Okay, then. I'm suppose to join a band of girls. Some guy named Gustavo called me and told me to join his group of girls because of a guy name Griffin. He said that he said his daughter's lucky number is 5…. Are you guys it?" asked Lisa.

"Yep. You're joining us!?" squeaked Jasmine.

"Care to explain?" asked Carmen.

"A little confuzzled here." Pointed Josephine.

"She's my best friend from elementary school!" said Jasmine.

"But I moved…sadly…" said Lisa finishing.

"Wow…very…touching…" answered Logan.

"Anyway…" said Lisa. She whispered something into Jasmine ears. Jasmine was drinking water…whatever Lisa told her it might be disgusting enough or surprising enough to make her spit her water out…

"_PFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_" went Jasmine.

"SERIOUSLY?! GRATZ DUDE!" said Jasmine hugging Lisa.

"Yep!" answered Lisa with a squeal.

"I'm gonna see you tomorrow for the band thingy." Said Lisa. She pointed to Logan. "And I'll see you tonight." Finishing Lisa as she smiled.

"Isn't she whoa." Said Logan. He chased right after her.

"Let me guess…" started Bonnie.

"Logan asked Lisa out on a date," continued Carmen.

"And you spat you drink…" finished Josephine as she stared at the spat-out-water-stain-on-the-floor.

"Yep." Smiled Jasmine.

"Wow, we catch on fast!" smirked Carmen.

"Oh yeah we do." Said Josephine.

_**Tonight…with Kendall & Jasmine…**_

Jasmine slipped on a simple dress with her jean jacket. She also slipped on sandals and got her small purse.

"Guys, do you think you're over dressing me?" asked Jasmine.

"You look PERFECT!" squealed Bonnie.

"I look like a total nub…" said Jasmine pulling the dress.

"I'd saw skinnies, a v-neck, and the jean jacket, and converses will do…" said Josephine with her hand on her chin. Everyone just stared at her.

"It's a dinner date, not going to the movie theaters." Said Carmen.

"So? It's my opinion. Sheesh." Said Josephine.

"Ready to go?" asked Carmen squealing.

"Whatever." Said Jasmine as she opened the apartment door. She spotted Kendall at the door staring at Jasmine.

"You look…wow…" said Kendall 'checking' her out.

"Thanks?" replied Jasmine. He was wearing a collared shirt with dress pants and some dress shoes.

"I think we look way too fancy." Said Jasmine starting to glare at her friends.

"Whatever. ENJOY YOUR DATE!" said Bonnie pushing them out of the apartment.

_In the apartment…_

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" said Carmen.

"Cross your fingers in luck of them falling in love~" said Bonnie squealing.

"This is amazing…" said Josephine.

"CROSS IT!" said Carmen reaching for the girls toes and crossed their toes.

"OWW!" cried Bonnie.

"DANG IT! IT HURTS!" said Josephine groaning and rubbing her toes.

"Sorry…I'm so dang excited."

_Outside the apartment…_

"Anyway, we should get going." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah." Replied Kendall.

They walked simultaneously. Jasmine started to recollect the memory when Kendall had his arm around her waist. Jasmine jumped and held his hand.

"Uhh, Jasmine…are you okay?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Jasmine as she blushed.

Kendall kept on staring at Jasmine.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jasmine.

"Uhh, nothing, it's just that you look great." Coughed Kendall.

"Thanks. You too." Smiled Jasmine.

They finally reached their destination. Jasmine stared at the restaurant. This was way too fancy. But she'll give it a try. All, she'll care about is if she get's steak or not. She loves meat, that's all I can say. [The narrator is speaking!] Kendall ordered spaghetti. That could've been the worst choice he did. The waiter got over. Suddenly the tray slipped and fell on Kendall…what a disaster…basically, the waiter tripped on Kendall's foot that stuck out.

_Later…_

"Here let me get it off." Offered Jasmine.

"Thanks." Said Kendall.

"Stupid waiter." Mumbled Kendall.

"Ohh yeah, he's the stupid waiter who tripped on YOUR FOOT that STUCK OUT…" laughed Jasmine.

"Whatever. Want me to walk you back to your room." Asked Kendall.

"I'd like that." Smiled Jasmine.

"Walking home with the guy who tripped the waiter. Yeah, you made my day." Smiled Jasmine as she stared into Kendall's eyes.

Brown with 12 specks of blue and 14 speck of green. _What gorgeous eyes, _Thought Jasmine. She was definitely hypnotized. Kendall was thinking how soft her lips were. He could help but get closer and closer. Along with Jasmine, she couldn't help either. Suddenly their lips touched. Jasmine felt some kind of spark in her. Her heart was racing. As well as for Kendall, it was the same. Their fingers interlocked. It took Jasmine half a minute to figure on what was happening. She couldn't believe this was happening to the perverted blonde and the sweet brunette. Jasmine didn't seem to care and pushed her lips against his. This kiss was memorable. They finally came apart.

"Whoa…" said Kendall with his eyes wide open.

"I'll say…" said Jasmine blushing and turning her head away.

"I-I'm sorry…" said Kendall turning around and scratching his head.

"Y-yeah…" said Jasmine turning red.

"I'll just walk you home…" said Kendall walking along side her. Their hands were still interlocked.

_**~Beauty found her Beast~**_

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of romance and comedy mix…I'm horrible at writing romance…it was kind of hard to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review or PM me if you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is allowed. SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! I'm thinking this chapter is pretty short…**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JA$MiN3 N9~**_


	10. Accidentally Intruded

**Hey guys, I got my computer fixed! Should I turn this into a T? Well, I don't know. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Well some chapters are T. I'm going to leave it a K+. I got nothing else better to do…And I didn't reach my goal for the 12 chapters before March starts. Anyway at least I was close. **

**P.S. - [ ] - Means the narrator is talking. She is talkative alright! This story or chapter or whatever is told by the narrators POV. It's like this is a book that's being read to you.**

Kendall was lying on his bed thinking about the kiss he and Jasmine shared. _Was it her first kiss…she seemed hesitant…_He wondered. It was his first kiss. But was it hers? It seemed important to him. **[**It was her first kiss~**]**

"What-cha wondering about Mr. Coconut?" said Logan as he plopped himself on the bed. Carlos was making himself comfortable on Logan's bed.

"Last nights date. And how it went." Replied Kendall as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"So..." said James with a sly smile.

"HOW DID IT GO!" hollered Carlos. He just couldn't wait. He had to blurt it out. Sometimes everyone wonders what's going on in his head…

"You guys are so nosy." laughed Kendall as he got up.

"C'mon. We're four best friends. What can go wrong? It's not that we're going to spread the news or anything…" said Carlos. Kendall started to have suspicions.

"C'mon we're four best friends. What can go wrong?" laughed James.

_After Kendall told them everything…_

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?!" hollered James. He was in total shock.

"It's said if you kiss a girl on their first date, they'll develop towards you." Said Logan acting all smart again.

"Dude, if she says 'I Love You' that's the time to R-U-N. Got that?!"

"Uhh…" started Kendall.

"Your mom's magazines." Said Logan holding up one.

"And why would you be reading those?" asked Carlos suspiciously.

"Because I'm trying to impress a girl." Said Logan making one of his faces.

"Did you try your _British Accent_ Dr. Nub." Said Carlos acting all creepy again.

"Attempted and failed. She saw right through me…" said Logan all red.

"I'm so confused. Who are we talking about right now?" asked James.

"I don't know. Oh, Logan, by the way, if you're going for the girl you met…" asked Kendall rising up.

"Her name's Lisa." Corrected Logan.

"If you are going for Lisa, isn't Camille going to stop your track?" asked Kendall finishing what he was saying.

"I got that out of my way. She met this guy and she fell all over for him." Said Logan victoriously.

"Okay…" said James.

"How do you know?" asked Carlos all suspicious.

"I asked Katie for her long distance hearing tools. And I heard her whisper "Oh Logan, I was once, but too late. I found someone new." And that's it… It was just plain creepy." Shivered Logan.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a bit." Said Kendall rising up from his bed.

"Where to?" asked Carlos.

"It's for me to know, and you to never find out." Answered Kendall as he closed the door.

Kendall walked out the door and went next door to Jasmine's apartment. _Maybe I should apologize for yesterday._ Thought Kendall. [This moment seems like the chapter before…I forgot what chapter…]

_Knock knock knock…_

"Who is it?" asked Carmen from the opposite side of the door.

"It's me Kendall. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Carmen opened the door. Kendall walked in cautiously.

"Why you acting weird? A premonition?" asked Carmen.

"No, I was wondering where's Jasmine." He asked.

"She's in her room." Said Carmen with a sly smile.

Carmen was known as the sly fox in middle school. She would pair people up together in some crazy situations. You'll never know what she has in mind. Kendall walked in suspiciously. He has a premonition, Jasmine was going to scare him and jump on his back. But nothing happened. _It's quiet…too quiet…_he thought. Jasmine was in the shower.

The reason why it was so quiet was because the bath door is made out of sound proof glass. **[**Who puts sound-proof glass in bathrooms? What if they were drowning? Wait, this is my story…I put it in there…Oh wells~**]** Kendall looked around. It was like any other particular room. But it wasn't girly or whatever. It seemed like a boy's room. The bathroom door opened. He wondered who it was. A cloud of steam came out. A suspicious figure made a shadow. It was Jasmine. She was wrapped in a towel. And was soaking wet all over. Kendall went red immediately when he saw her. Jasmine looked up.

"AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KENDALL?!" asked Jasmine furious and embarrassed.

"I-I w-was h-here b-because…" he started as he stuttered.

_On the other side of the door…_

On the other side of the door was Carmen. She was eavesdropping. _Perfect timing…_She thought as she smiled. It was a devious plan. She was the sly fox.

"Look away!" hollered Jasmine as she went red.

"O-okay." Said Kendall as he turned his back to Jasmine. He was still red. **[**Is it hot in here or what? :D**] **

Kendall heard the soft ruffles of Jasmine's clothes. She was obviously putting on her clothes.

"So, what you doing here?" asked Jasmine. She was still red. It was bad enough she barged in Kendall's room and interrupted him. But her? Wow.

"It's bad enough I barged into your room and saw you in your towel. But me?" Said Jasmine putting on her hoodie.

"S-sorry." Said Kendall still having his back turned to Jasmine.

"It's okay now, I'm fully dressed."Jasmine said calmly. She was brushing her hoodie. Kendall turned around. His face color turned normal again. He sat down on Jasmine's bed.

"Sow what did you want to talk about?" asked Jasmine. She was anticipating for an answer. But nothing came out of his mouth.

"C'mon move your lips. SPEAK!" said Jasmine. Her hands were on her hips. And that meant business.

"Never mind..."Kendall said blushing again. He stood up and walked towards the door. He was anticipating for her to pull his arms back to her. But it was just a fantasy. Kendall opened the door and Carmen fell down face first.

"Can somebody help me…" she muffled. **Jasmine walked towards her and pulled her straight up.**

"Ahh, that's better. I should be going now…" Carmen said pointing to the exit. Jasmine was quick enough to pull her back into the room. She sat Carmen down and kind of used some rope to tie her down.

"That should do it. Now, explain." Said Jasmine sternly.

**[**This is getting juicy~ -rubs hands together- XD**]**

**Thanks guys for read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I was hoping to make this like a long series. Should I? Review and subscribe and etc. Anyway, thanks for reading! Sadly I didn't finish 12 chapters before March started, but I was close! I'm not pessimistic! I'm –inspirational music- OPTiMiSTiC :D Anyway, thanks! Read my new series, ****Falling Hard Big Time ****Thanks!**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JA$MiN3 N9~**_


	11. The Explaination & Vision

**Hey guys! Make my day with reviews. Please once again no bad comments. I'm still young and will track you down. If you want professional? Fine, professional it is. And anonymous, I'm onto you. You guys are so negative. Everybody's a critic. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM not DESTRUCTIVE. Anyway, thanks for supporting me. You guys are the best, as for some of you…**

Jasmine sat Carmen on her bed. Carmen was happy her plan worked. Of course it was foiled. Jasmine catches on fast.

"Explain, now." Jasmine demanded.

"Oh, I hear Ashley calling for me. I bet-" she was stopped by the motion of Jasmine's quick hand. I told you she was fast.

"She's at the pool with Katie gambling. EXPLAIN." Jasmine said sternly.

"I better go…" Kendall started to speak as he motioned towards the door.

"Touch the knob and I'll bite your hand off." She gritted. She gave Kendall a cold hard glare and pointed right next to Carmen.

"Now, explain or I'll have both of your heads." Jasmine requested.

"You see, I didn't expect this at all. I'm seriously telling the truth." Kendall started to say, he was using hand motions to make his point.

As for Carmen, she kept silent. She knew this was going to happen. From the kiss, to the point Jasmine's babbling about what she was doing behind the door. It all started on the night of Jasmine's date…

_**Carmen's POV Flashback…**_

I had an urge for a drink of water. Of course Gustavo made us do 8 hours of harmonies, making my throat dry and my voice hoarse. I'm sure even if Lisa loved singing, her voice was as hoarse as mine. Working with her was fun actually. Anyway, I felt like I was completely dying. I started to think of my will and started to make apologies to god. I don't seem to know why. Oh yeah, I was dying from dehydration.

"It's Friday and I don't know what to wear!" said a voice from mine and Jasmine's room.

I was on the floor keeping cover. I kept as low as I could under the couch. She heard some more yelling and of course, something break. You seriously don't want to mess with Jasmine at this state. I suddenly remembered what Jasmine said, "It's Friday…" –echo– I realized in a second today was the day of Kendall's and Jasmine's date! Of course years of practice and Ashley as my teacher for spying was useful in these terms.

I heard Jasmine attempt to open the door. This was like any other Jasmine; she always locks the door and forget she locks them. After Jasmine thinking she opened the door, she ran into it instead. I couldn't help just give a little giggle. It's kind of hard for me to hear my self giggle. I myself also thought it was absurd. Anyway, I kept giggling even if I thought it was absurd. Speaking of dates, I was starting to wonder, why didn't they think of double date with Lisa, Logan and Kendall, Jasmine? I thought of it first, I'm surely smarter! Back to the subject. After Jasmine came out I ran into the room. I looked through my closet and gave it a thorough check. I remember I brought my favorite dress. It was fancy and cute. I took it out and also took out Jasmine's black jean jacket.

"This is perfect." I mumbled as I stared at the perfect match of the clothing.

I looked through my closet again and found my gray flats. I felt like a fashion designer. Sort of. I started to mix and match outfits for Jasmine's next date. I felt so excited. But then after a while, I felt like my mother. I remembered my first date. It was mostly like a disaster. Mom kept taking pictures. It was just a date not a school prom or anything. No wonder the guy left on our first date. I hated riding the bus home. I started to clean up the rest of the clothes except the dress, flats and the jean jacket. I laid them nicely and put it under the covers of my bed. Just in case Jasmine saw it and maybe dumped it.

I knew at the first date, they were going to kiss. How did I know? Look for these of two people who will ask them out.

They will definitely be defensive kind of at each other. Like playful yet suspicious. That kind of fit Kendall and Jasmine. They were close and playful in defense, but yet, suspicious…

They must laugh each other's lame jokes or whatever. At the plane I noticed that Kendall was blushing and all when Jasmine laid on his shoulder at the plane to Los Angeles.

You must always keep a closed eye. Sorry guys, that was for me. If you want to spy on your friend, always keep this close in touch. SPY SPY SPY!

Of course, I saw this coming. It was always a priority of mine. I of course was the sly fox in junior high. And yet, I still got my groove. Okay, that last line was so creepy but true. Anyway, I saw this coming. And of course, they are and always will kiss on one of the dates. Especially the first ones.

_**End of Carmen's POV Flashback**_

"Hello?" snapped Jasmine.

"Huh, whatwetalkingabout?" asked Carmen.

"I asked you, is this your plan?" asked Jasmine grumpily.

"Yes." Carmen mumbled.

"Louder!" demanded Jasmine.

"YES!" Carmen said. Not shortly after she ran out the door. Obviously she was fake crying to get out of the situation.

"Hey fake crying sounds like Kelly's horrible fake cry." Kendall pointed out.

"And what were you here for?" Jasmine pointed out.

"Repeat...?" asked Kendall.

"What were you here for in the first place?" asked Jasmine sternly.

"Oh, about that…" Kendall said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't be a baby and blurt it out." Jasmine sighed.

"Okay…when we kissed…what it your first kiss?" asked Kendall. He was starting to blush and he still avoided eye contact.

"…yeah it was…" Jasmine answered quietly.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Once I saw the reviews, which were better…and not mean. I mean I'm only 12. Anyway, I wanted to make things clear. So this chapter was to clear things up. I'm going to write about Lisa's and Logan's date soon.**

**P.S. My aunts going to have a baby boy. What should I name him? I'm Asian so I wanted Logan because of Logan Fruit or something like that. Not because of Logan in BTR. Why? Since my grandpa (Who's Asian) won't be able to pronounce it, he'll call the baby or should be Logan child, 'Logan fruit! Logan fruit come here!' – my vision. What do you guys think? **

**P.P.S.- I want the full name to be Logan Kendall Hoang. Kendall sounds like a cool name. Let me know! Subscribe and review please. And spread the story!**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JA$MiN3 N9~**_


	12. The Awkwardness Begins

**Hey guys! It's almost Daylight Savings time on Sunday. So uhmm, I have nothing to do. Here you go!**

Carmen came out and plopped herself in front of the plasma screen television. She went to the kitchen to grab herself a drink when the front door burst opened. There was Josephine all sweaty and was desperate for air. And Carmen's drink on the floor.

"Shoot." Whined Carmen looking at her spilled drink.

"Why did you bur-"she was interrupted by Josephine's glare.

"Turn the channel to channel 9." Gritted Josephine.

"Why sh-" Carmen was interrupted again.

"Just do it!"Hollered Josephine.

Carmen ran to the sofa to grab the remote. And stupidly of her tripped on the rug. Josephine just sighed and ran after the remote. She quickly pressed 9 and the channel changed.

"I'm Andy Jackson and this is a news report. A young lady age of sixteen saved a young life of a child. She was with her mother and dropped an item, not identified yet, and went back to get it. She J-walked but this bystander named Josephine saved the young life. This is news report and I'm, Andy Jackson."

"Dude! Way to go! You're like a hero!" replied Carmen shocked and did their signature handshake.

"Like? Notice the emphasis on the 'like'." Followed Josephine.

"I'm going to tell Carlos ab-" Josephine was interrupted by a slamming door.

"Dude! Can you guys stop slamming the door?" asked Carmen. She went up to the door knob to see where it hit. Luckily there was no mark left on the wall.

"Sorry…" mumbled Carlos. Carlos ran up to Josephine and picked her up.

"Dude! You saved a kid or a child or whatever!" said Carlos holding Josephine.

"Uhh, can you let me down?" asked Josephine. Carlos obeyed Josephine and let her down. His cheek turned light pink.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go… play hockey. You know, in celebration of your heroship or whatever." Asked Carlos.

"I don't know how to play." Replied Josephine as she made a face.

"I'll teach you?" Carlos responded.

"Cool with me." Josephine said and followed Carlos out.

"Buh bye lovebirds." Said Carmen slamming the door after them.

Carmen was left alone. Jasmine was still speaking with Kendall privately in her room. Carlos and Josephine went to play hockey. Logan may be busy with Lisa. And she doesn't know about James. But she knew Josephine was on a date with Carlos one night. Secretly. **[**Story will be told later.**]**

"I wonder what James is doing." Said Carmen changing the channel. A knock suddenly came on the door.

"Who is it now?" groaned Carmen as she got up to the door.

"I heard Josephine was on the news." Said James combing his hair. After he finished his combing session, he grinned.

"Uhh, should I ask?" asked Carmen.

"You just did." Replied James.

"Yeah, maybe you're not the smart one…" said Carmen returning to the couch. It was going to be a long day as Carmen and James plopped themselves on the sofa and started to watch the Full House marathon going through all week.

_**Meanwhile with Logan and Lisa…**_

Lisa was sitting in her living room watching the news. She saw Josephine and thought she was a hero. Not long afterwards, she remembered the night she had with Logan. Their first date.

_**Flashback…**_

There was a knock on the door. It was loud and seemed impatient. Lisa was putting on make-up. She wanted to look natural. She straightened her dress and walked to the door. She grabbed her purse on the hook. She tried to look sophisticated. She opened the door and smiled.

"Logan hi." She said as she continued to smile.

"Uh, so are you ready?" said Logan scratching his head. He was nervous alright. You can see it in his eyes. Avoiding eye contact, that's a sign. Lisa was also nervous. A cute guy like Logan, this is a one-in-a-lifetime chance. She grabbed his arm and was still smiling.

"Let's go." She said as she continued smiling. It may be Lisa's smile that is keeping Logan from doing eye contact.

"Uh, lets go." Logan said as she escorted Lisa to the elevator. When they got in, before the doors close, Logan made a hand gesture signaling 'VICTORY IS MINE!' gesture.

They went down to the lobby. Logan's stomach started to rumble.

"Are you hungry?" asked Lisa anticipating for an answer.

"Yeah…" said Logan staring at his rumbling belly.

"Let's get something to eat." Said Lisa, who is now escorting Logan to the front door.

"Okay, where to?" said Lisa. They are now in the city. Many glowing lights shine all around. It felt like Broadway. The only neon signs Logan were staring at were food. McDonalds, Subways, Burger King.

"Oh, I know what you want." Lisa sighed. Logan was too busy staring at the signs all around him. Lisa pulled him to a restaurant. It was kind of a weird French feeling in there.

"Where are we?" asked Logan.

"We're at La Cucina." Lisa said.

"Uhh… Isn't that Spanish or what language for kitchen?" asked Logan.

"Well, It seemed nice, so I just chose a random one." Lisa said. She turned her head to the side as Logan looked through the menu. She did a side comic with a whisper: "Would you like a side of fries?" **[**Do you get the joke? :D I know, I'm a terrible comedian…**] **She came back to consciousness. Logan asked what Lisa wanted. She didn't want much. Just a steak would be good.

"I'll take the same." Logan said smiling. The waiter came over and Logan told him what they wanted.

"Wait, we forgot to order our drinks." Lisa sighed.

"I got that covered." Smiled Logan. He had a plan. After a few minutes of waiting, their dinner was ready. The waiter set the plates upon them. Then he went back in.

"I thought you said you got it covered…" Lisa said.

"Wait for it…" Logan said anticipating for someone. The employee door went open and a waiter with a bottle of 'Apple Cider' on a tray came over. On the trays were two fancy glasses. He placed the glasses down on the table and began to pour cider in the glasses. Lisa was shocked. She thought it was romantic in a way. Of course, they had a 'thing' for each other.

"The waiter placed the cider in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy." He said as she walked back to the door.

"Wow Logan. This is amazing." Lisa replied. Everything on the table seemed so perfect. It seemed like nothing can ruin the night. The front door of the restaurant opened. There was a twist. Something wasn't going to be right.

**Ha ha! A twist at the end. I know, mixed up, I'm sleepy so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~JSMiN3 N9~**_


	13. The Awkwardness Continues

**Sorry guys for the late update! Please no haters! ]x AWWHS D: I already lost a fan. **** Anyway, here… At least I have 41 reviewers! **** that made my day!**

The door of the restaurant opened. A gust of wind blew in. It was Kendall and Jasmine on their date. (This was a flashback…of Logan and Lisa's date!) Jasmine was in an elegant dress. And Kendall was dressed all fancy like.

"We have reservations." Lisa heard Jasmine say. The waiter led the other couple to their table.

"Oh crud…" said Lisa as she made on of those palm to face expressions.

"What up?" asked Logan politely.

"I don't know how to say this… It'll kind of embarrass me and as well as you…" Lisa said blushing. She turned her head away as she tried to hide her blush.

"C'mon it's no that ba-" before Logan can even finish the word, he turned his head to the side and surprisingly saw Jasmine and Kendall 2 tables over.

"I see it now. I see it _real_ good." Logan said hiding behind the menu.

"What are they doing here?" asked Logan all worried now.

"I don't know!" Lisa said back.

"Wait! I got it! Kendall told me and James and Carlos that he was going on a date the same day we are." groaned Logan. He gave himself a palm to face expression.

"We're all doomed…" Lisa whispered.

"How is that… I totally forgot." Laughed Logan.

"If they find us, it'll kind of be like a double date thingy and well," Lisa began to blush.

"I want to be alone with you." She continued with an innocent voice. Logan began to blush as well after seeing Lisa blush.

"Well, umm, we'll find a way." Logan said. Let's order something. Logan ordered steak and Lisa spaghetti. Most of the time they were hiding from Jasmine and Kendall, but everything went fine… so far…

_**What's up with Josephine and Carlos?**_

Josephine and Carlos were at a nearby Ice Rink named Mickey's Ice Rink. Yeah, that name will catch on.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Josephine complained. Her knees were trembling.

"C'mon one more round!" Carlos pleaded.

"You won all of the rounds we did. And I'm about to die…" Josephine gasped.

"B-but just one! PWEASSEEE! I'm getting down on my knees!" Carlos pleaded. He was on his knees.

"Just one! ONE! And that's it!" Josephine said. She started to skate around to one side and Carlos skated to the other.

"With the puck in the middle, off they went. Carlos sped up. He got the puck. Josephine was competitive. She sped up and finally reached him. She concentrated and stole the puck. Off she went to the opposite goal.

"Almost there!" Josephine hollered. Slowly she hit the puck in the goal.

"GOAL! I win! In your face Garcia! MUA HA HA!" Josephine hollered skating around the rink.

"Let's play again!" Josephine started.

"But I thought yo-" Carlos stated.

"Hush! Another round! Hit it on me!" Josephine said. For the rest of the rounds they played, Josephine won. Carlos did a good job bringing her competitive side out. Now, how will he get it back in?

_**The LAST round later…**_

"Uh huh! I beat you again! DUHRR!" Josephine said mocking Carlos. Carlos' stomach began to rumble.

"I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." Whined Carlos.

"Want nachos?" asked Josephine as she skated to the bench.

"Sure!" smiled Carlos.

"But it's on you." Josephine gave him a glare.

"Why do I have to pay?" asked Carlos.

"Remember the bet we made earlier?" asked Josephine as she took off her second skate.

"You mean about if the fat guy who was jogging was going to pass out before he reached the dog behind us?" asked Carlos skated towards her.

"No, not that one. The one about who's paying everything?" Josephine started making hand motions.

"Oh… Yeah… I remember now." Sighed Carlos.

"Anyway, lets go!" Josephine said immediately after Carlos took off his skates. She grabbed his wrists.

"OWW! Losing feeling, losing feeling!" cried Carlos.

"Sorry." Said Josephine helping him up.

"No, I'm sorry." Carlos said as he got up.

"You're paying for my insurance if I ever die of you wrath." Carlos started to skip away like a little kid he is.

"Pshh. Boys these days." Josephine ran right after him.

_**Back with Logan and Lisa!**_

"This is the best date I've ever had." Lisa said wiping her mouth.

"That's because it was with you." Logan smiled.

"Lisa, I know we have been together so long but…" Logan started. He blushed and tried to look away.

"But what?" asked Lisa feeling concerned.

"will you be my girlfriend?" Logan tried to look into her eyes. It was a dark brown color with a hint of hazel. Lisa started to smile in that exact moment.

"Of course! With a guy like you, anyone would be lucky!" Lisa said hugging him.

"Yes! I still got it!" Logan made a motion seeming like a victory motion. Right at that moment, Logan saw Kendall spilling his spaghetti all over himself.

"Pftt ." Logan made a tiny laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Lisa as she sat down on her seat. She turned herself to the direction of Jasmine and Kendall's table. She immediately saw Jasmine wiping Kendall's shirt.

"Ohh, I see! But I think that's kind of cute. Pftt…" Lisa started to giggle. But she couldn't hold it in. (Like when you really have to go pee…)

"If that were me wiping you, I'd like to have the pleasure of wiping my boyfriend." Lisa smiled.

"And I'd enjoy it. Except now, I'm enjoying this!" said Logan cracking up. (Like an egg! I know… my jokes are cheesy…)

"Anyway, I had the best time of my life." Said Lisa reaching Logan's hand.

"And so did I." Logan said as she put his hand over hers.

"And I'm enjoying it real good." Said Logan turning to the direction of Kendall's mess.

"I so agree." Lisa said as she stared at Jasmine wiping his shirt.

(Background! Where Jasmine and Kendall are…)

"Ow! You're hurting me! You're rubbing to hard!" Kendall complained.

"I'm trying to get the stain out you big baby!" Jasmine said angrily.

"HA HA! That tickles! Not there!" Kendall said shaking.

"This is all I can get." Jasmine stared at the huge stain.

"Pftt… HA HA HA!" Jasmine bursted out laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Kendall groaned as he stared at his shirt.

"I can't help it! It's like a HUGE splot sitting right there on your stomach!" Jasmine continued.

And so this night of romantic comedy, lasted long enough of a date. Yeah, I can imagine the stain _real_ good! xD

**Thanks for reading guys! The reason why I didn't update sooner was because, I can't upload anymore fanfics until it's kind of like gone out of the list or something. LOL I ate strawberries covered in sugar, licked the plate clean and went to wash my hands. I thought I saw a funny looking hobo with an afro in the bathroom… I screamed and looked closely… it turned out it was my grandma… Have a great day! (I didn't…)**

_**~Peace Out Home Dawgs~ ~ JA$MiN3 N9~**_


End file.
